Guardian Angel
by Deep Purple Amethyst
Summary: Misty is dead, and the only way for her to remain in Heaven is for her to become a guardian angel. She is assigned to Ash Ketchum, but will she be able to do her assignment without falling head over heels in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This a something that I wrote for school, so it isn't that good. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, by the way, this is in Misty's POV.**

My life had ended. My step-sister, May, and I had been walking through the park on our way back home. May had timidly said, "Misty, I feel like this isn't the right way to go this time." I laughed and said, "We go this way every time we go home from school. What do you mean it isn't safe?" May just shivered, and I told her, "Look, don't worry. If anything happens, run. I'll do all I can to protect you."

As soon as the words had left my lips, a voice chuckled and said, "I'm afraid that's impossible. Looks like both of them are going down." "RUN!" I bellowed at May. "I'll try to hold them off." "Hah," the man who seemed to be the leader said. "Boys, after them!" His two other cronies took off after my sister as I engaged in combat with the the leader. A few minutes later, I heard a gunshot. I took off after the sound, only to find my sister lying in a pool of her own blood, dead.

The only feeling I had at that moment was rage. I grabbed one of the guns lying on the ground and killed the two who had caused May her death. After the second one fell, I felt something plunge through my chest. I looked back and saw the leader smirking at me. Rage had engulfed me yet again, and I pulled the knife out of me and struck him in the heart.

I looked at the man who had stabbed me. I was dying, but with my last breaths, I had killed him. I then looked up to the sky and managed to breath out, "May, I'll be with you soon. Wait for me." And my eyes closed. I heaved my final breath, and I welcomed death.

Then I woke up in a cloudy field of white marshmallows. At least I thought they were marshmallows. They were sweet and fluffy, but instead they were clouds. I stood up walking through the clouds. Suddenly it started to fade into a scene of velvet red waterfalls that seemed to be falling down then turning into red mist floating towards my nose. Awkwardly I reached out to touch the steaming red liquid. As soon as I touched it, I knew that I'd touched it before I died. "Blood," I thought. Pulling my hand away from the waterfall of blood, I suddenly remembered my sister. The thought made my hands quiver and my heart break. "May died because of me," I thought. Not knowing what to do, I started weeping. I noticed each tear dropped down like drops of blood, staining the floor red.

Before I knew it, I was somehow back into the clouds of cotton, still bawling my eyes out. I realized that I needed to figure out where I was. I strode through the cloud field, and caught sight of a giant marble building. I approached the building cautiously. When I entered, I was in the middle of what looked like a court. Along the sides were many people with pure, snow white wings. Angels. I knew at once that I was in heaven. I turned around, and discovered that I had wings too. The only difference was that mine were almost all black, only some of the outermost feathers were white. I wondered if that meant I didn't belong here.

Then, suddenly I heard a voice. It was saying, "Will Misty Waterflower please come forward?" I took a deep breath and walked into a circle of clouds. Inside the clouds, I saw May. She too, had pure white wings. She ran to me and I hugged her. I could tell May was overjoyed to see me, and I was too. We only had each other after some thug mugged and murdered our parents. A few moments later, I heard an "Ahem" and we turned around. Another angel was standing, watching us. I quickly stood up and asked, "What is it you want with us?" He chuckled and said, "It is only you I need to talk to. Why is it that even though you wings are mostly black, you remain here in Heaven?"

To this, I had absolutely no answer. He sighed and told me, "There is only one way to keep you up in Heaven, and that is if you can become a guardian angel. If you don't succeed, you will be sent to Hell for eternity." "What will happen to May?" "Your sister is good, so she shall remain here." At this, I sighed. At least May would be safe. I knew that even if she was safe, she would give everything to be with me, so I asked, "How do I become a guardian angel?"

He told me that I was to be given a person to guard, and I would stay in Heaven if the Council of Angels thought I did a good job. There were a few rules to it, though. Rule #1: Only the person you're guarding can know you're an angel. Rule #2: You must protect the person you're assigned to protect at all costs. And finally, the Black Rule: Never, fall in love with the person you're assigned to. If I broke any one of those rules, I'd go straight to Hell the next night.

After a few months, I was ready for my mission. May was put in the care of another angel, whose name I wasn't allowed to know. I said one last good-bye to her, grabbed the backpack they gave me, and walked through the portal that would take me outside of my charge's house.

I came out in the most deserted alley ever. I was wearing regular street clothes, so I went and checked my backpack. It had some money, a change of clothes, and directions to my charge's house. It said that my charge's name was Ash Ketchum. I checked the directions to my charge's house, then I then checked the street sign to see where I was. I realized that I was right next to my charge's house. I stepped out into the street and was greeted by the sight of an enormous mansion. "Great," I thought. "I'm probably guarding a spoiled rich brat." Of course, I am not going to miss judge people but looking at the grand mansion, I couldn't have thought anything else. Holding my breath I walked onto the little pathway that lead to the doorstep in the mansion of doom.

I slowly reached out to knock on the huge, polished wooden door. The door opened and before me stood a boy that was about my age. He was wearing normal clothes and a smile. I was kind of suspicious, but I asked, "Is this Ash Ketchum?" He replied," Yes, and who are you?" I smiled and said, "Hello Ash, I am Misty Waterflower, and I'm your guardian angel."

**So what do you think? Review and tell me how it was, and next chapter, you get virtual cookies! I'll try updating by next Saturday, but no promises. Thank you!**

**~DPA**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I only got one review, but it's better than none! So thank you Jemzyboz! I did get 3 follower also, so thank you XxCherriesandChocolatexX, streak of blood, and DapieisTasty! Here are your cookies! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Anyway, Chapter 2 is up and ready to roll!**

**Disclaimer (from Ch.1 (sorry I forgot it!)): Deep Purple Amethyst doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Disclaimer (Ch.2): Deep Purple Amethyst doesn't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Ash looked at me like I was crazy, so I showed him my wings. His mouth opened up into an "O" shape. And I laughed at his reaction, but suddenly I turned my laughing to a frown. "Can I come in? It's a little cold out here, and I don't really want anyone to see me. By the way, do you have any siblings?" He told me, "It's only me at home. My parents are in New York on a business trip, and won't be getting back until the end of the school year." He then seemed to realize that I was in short sleeves at 8:30 PM in the spring time and gestured for me to come in.

"Thanks," I said. "Do you have an extra guest room?" "All the guest rooms are being fumigated, so no guest room. Sorry. Actually, the only room that has a bed and isn't being fumigated is my own," he said sheepishly. I groaned. "Looks like I'm sleeping in your room," I sighed. "I'm exhausted. Can you show me your room and let me crash?" He nodded and guided me up to the second floor.

As soon as he opened the door, I went to the nearest window and whispered. "Clouds, come to my aid." A bunch of huge, fluffy clouds came in, and I arranged them to be my bed for the night. I layed down on them and instantly fell asleep, so I didn't see or hear Ash calling his school to register me as a new student.

The next morning I woke up with Ash's face hovering over mine. I jerked up, causing our heads to collide. I groaned, "What was that for?" He said, "Today is your first day of school." "WHAT?!" He covered his ears. "Take it down a notch, please. Anyways, I signed you up yesterday, and the school said that they'd provide the stuff you need."

I was so mad at him, I just wanted to yell at him. Yet in my heart, I knew I couldn't do anything about it. So, I quickly dressed up into the pack up fresh new clothes in my backpack. Then I tied my hair back into my trademark side-ponytail and got ready to take on the day of boring wonders.

For a rich kid like Ash, he didn't seem spoiled at all. When I met him he was wearing regular clothes and he still is now, but he looked a little bit more put together. He would laugh at my jokes even though they weren't all that funny. Like: What do you call an angel that loves the snow? A snow angel!" I know so immature right, but he laughed saying I was the funniest person on the planet! And when we sat down to eat breakfast at the counter, he gobbled his the cereal and I ate a granola bar. When we finished our cereal, we walked out the door, I sad and him happy.

"Ugh," I groaned. I was ready to take on villains, monsters, or even the almighty… Devil, but I, Misty Waterflower, was not prepared for school. As we walked into the main entrance of the school, the loud noises ran through my ears like cymbals. All the students stared at us like we were aliens. " Oh no, bad start!" exclaimed Ash. They started to surround us and I got protective for Ash. Then out of no where, the shouts of the principal broke the silence in the main hall.

The principal looked at everyone with a frown and said, " Go to class, the bell rang one minute ago!" Then he looked at me and Ash and smiled. He said," You must be the new student, Misty Waterflower! Welcome to Michael Angel High. The school of the Angels." he scratched his head and then he added," Please come to my office now with Daniel."So we walked along the halls and into the office of the principal.

We sat down on to the comfortable chairs and waited for further gestures. While that was happening I was looking around and saw the principal's name tag on his antique wooden desk. His name was, Lucifer Satan. "Mr. Satan," I thought, I had a strange feeling I had met him before. In the life before I died. I instantly felt uneasy. "Here are your supplies, locker number and combination, and schedule. Since you're starting in the middle of the school year, there is going to be a lot of stuff that seems to be hard, but I'm sure if someone tutors you, you should be fine. It seems like you have Ash in all your classes, so off to first period with you!" he said cheerfully.

When lunch came around, I almost ran to the lunchroom, until I realized that I had no idea where the lunchroom was. I turned around and saw Ash snickering at me. I laughed along with him, and we walked to the lunchroom together. There, I met his friends Leaf and Gary. As we chatted and laughed together, I saw a huge mass of girls sitting at one table shooting me dirty looks. I tapped Ash's shoulder and asked, "Why do those girls look they hate me?" Ash just looked at Gary pleadingly and Gary sighed. "Fine, I'll tell her. Those girls are Ash's personal fan club. They're shooting you dirty looks because they're jealous of you."

"What about the one who looks like she wants to murder me?" This time Leaf answered. "That's Melody. She is kind of like the president of the club and Ash's ex- girlfriend. He broke up with her because she was being a total b-" "Language!," Gary warned her. Leaf sighed. "Fine she was being a total nincompoop. Happy?" "Better," said a relieved Gary.

At the beginning of study hall, I told Ash, "I seriously don't need to be tutored. Can we please go back to your place?" He shook his head no, so I sighed and went to a table in the corner, took out my phone, earbuds, and Scarlet by A. C. Gaughen. I started playing, "My Happy Ending," by Avril Lavigne and reread my book for what seemed like the thousandth time ever. I was at one of the most exciting parts, when a hand waved in front of my book. I pressed pause on the music and took my earbuds out.

I looked up and saw Melody standing in front of my table. "Do you need something?" I asked as politely as I could. "You could say that," she sneered. "Stay away from my Ash if you know what's good for you." "Your Ash? Puhleeze girl. Possessive much? And of someone that isn't even your boyfriend," I laughed. She just growled and stomped away. Somehow, I knew that I'd see her again, and that if Ash needed protection from anyone, it would be from that psycho girl.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I also don't own the book Scarlet by A. C. Gaughen or "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. The people I listed own them! I only love them! Check them out if you want! They're awesome! If you review, I'll give you invisible pies! You choose what flavor. Review!**

**~DPA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was on vacation, and there was no WiFi there. :( So, sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so happy I got them! Here are your invisible pies!**

** Anyways, here is Guardian Angel, Ch. 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

As soon as we got back from school, I sat down, got my homework out, and started on it. About a half an hour later, I was done. Ash looked at me like I was crazy when I said I was done, so I showed him my homework. He had a look of astonishment on his face when he finished scanning it. It was almost as funny as when he saw my wings. "That's why I was so sure I didn't need to go to Study Hall," I told him in between fits of giggles. "I'll be in your room, is that okay?" "Umm… yeah, sure. Just don't touch anything, okay?" Ash still had a shocked look on his face. As I walked upstairs, I heard him say, "She got everything right, and she's in some of the most advanced classes in our grade. How does she do that?" I was smiling proudly when I got to his room.

When I got to his room I walked around and saw some pictures. They were normal until I saw the picture of Ash and Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan was not as nice as he looked he looked like the man that killed me. " Is it just me, or is he the murderer?" I thought. The thought gave me shivers non- stop. I thought that I had managed to kill him. Did he reform in Hell? I was so silent, Ash came up to check on me. He knocked and walked inside seeing me in a trance thinking about Mr. Satan. "What's wrong, you have been too quiet!" I hesitated for a second, thinking that it might be a little too much for him, but I still told him.

I stood up and made my face a serious as possible. " You don't know what happened for me to be an angel."I said. The more I talked the more angry and sad I got. "I got killed and had two sidekicks and some "nice" guns. That killed us!" I told him. "May died because of me!" I exclaimed. At this point I was crying. Tears welling up in my eyes. "All because of me!" I weakly repeated sitting down and wiping the tears off my face. I felt like all my anger and rage had left me. Leaving me with just a few words and tears to deal with.

Ash's face had a worried look but then he changed it to smile. " It's okay, what happened, how did you die?" I squeezed my hands tight and coughed out,"Someone that looks like Mr. Satan killed us. He about my parents and my sisters and at the of my story, I added angrily," I got stabbed by someone that looked like him!"

Ash seemed to realize that signing me up for school was a horrible idea. "I can take you out of school," he offered. I shook my head no and sighed. "You need protection against that maniac, clown girl. I mean, have you noticed how much she is obsessed with you?" He looked confused. "Maniac, clown girl?" "I mean Melody. Do you know how much makeup she puts on? Enough to make her look like a drunk clown gave her a makeover, that's for sure." At this we both cracked up. " You are the world's funniest person you know." Ash said with a smile and a snicker. I felt awkwardly engaged to the conversation. I felt a weird bond between Ash and I. " Stop that!" I ordered myself! You are a guardian angel. If you break the black rule, it's straight to Hell with you. Snap out of it! Yet, of course I knew I couldn't. But my life with May depended on this job. If I failed…

I mentally scolded myself for thinking about that. I needed to stay strong. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I mentally laughed at myself when I realized how much this was like what Elsa from Frozen used to say. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." "Well now I know," I laughed at my own joke that wasn't funny at all. I quickly woke myself up from my day dreaming. Then seeing Ash staring at me in worry, I told him, "You really don't need to worry about me, I'm supposed to be worrying you. I'm your guardian angel. It's not supposed to be backwards!" We were really good friends, but I was still reminding myself not to get overboard and head over-heels for this guy.

Every day, the same things would happen. I would hang out with Ash and his friends while Melody shot me dirty looks and empty threats. Then, when we got back to his house, I'd complete my homework in less than an hour and laugh at Ash's shocked face every time. And every day I'd fall a little more in love with Ash but I would wake myself up before I could say something. Everything was basically the same until the spring dance came.

The day I found out that there was a spring dance, I was pretty excited. It was that night, so I was kind of freaking out. I went up to Leaf to asked, "Do you want to go to the dance together?" Leaf was immediately happy but she quickly hesitated and said," I'll decide on that, and I'll get back to you in a bit. I need to, um, ask my mom…" Though she said that I had a feeling Leaf crushed on Gary secretly and waited for his proposal to the dance. Leaf then added quickly, "Though I'm going to decide if I am or not , I'll be glad to give you a makeover before the dance." "I don't really need a makeover, only if you want though." I replied. Yet, I wished she wouldn't give me a makeover. She seemed excited though, so we made a schedule for me to go to her house.

That very same day, Melody came up to me while I was getting my lunch and growled, "If you even THINK about asking Ash to the dance, I swear I will kill you." I laughed in her face, but then gasped when I felt her slap me. In response to that, I kicked her into the nearest wall and stalked away saying over my shoulder, "Later, Clown Girl."

After school that day, I walked over to Leaf's house with her, while Gary and Ash went to Ash's house to play Black Ops Two. When we got to her house, we rushed to her room to get started. "I am sooooo envious of you Misty! All I have to do is put some lipstick and mascara on you, and you will be the star of the dance!" I giggled, "Thanks Leaf, but I really think you're exaggerating. I mean, I seriously think you need to be the star of this show if you want to win Gary over. Actually, did he ask you yet?" "He did, but he said it was just as friends." "Don't worry Leaf. He'll realize that you two are meant to be sooner or later." "Well, enough about me, has Ash asked you?" On and on like that we talked. It was basicly girl time together.

At 5:30, Leaf and I went to Ash's house. She had on a maroon knee length dress that started to ombre into yellow then gold. It was with intricate golden designs on her waist. Then she matched them with purple pumps. She had somehow forced me to wear a "beautiful" looking white dress that had a had long white feathers as sleeves. The feathers were attached with a diamond. My dress had an ombre effect too because of the diamonds and gold specks that traveled down the white silk. It also had a black gold spike belt around the waist and a black fedora with golden diamonds and white feathers.

When we got to Ash's house, I rung the doorbell, and we heard some scuffling, some curses, and some stuff falling. I looked at Leaf, only to find her doubling over in laughter. I looked at her questioningly, and she said in between giggles, "They always take forever. When they rush, it means that stuff will be destroyed." I started laughing along with her, when the door burst open and Gary and Ash stood in the doorway. They were wearing regular clothes, and they had game controllers in their hands. Their mouths literally fell open when they saw us.

They then said in usion, "Wait a minute. I'll go change," slammed the door in our faces, and reappeared 5 minutes later, wearing black dress shirts and jeans. I turned to Leaf and whined, "Why can't I wear that too?" She laughed and said, "You look wonderful like that, and I don't think you need to change." I grumbled a "Fine," and trudged to school with the others laughing behind me.

At the dance, the gym looked like something taken out of a palace. I guessed the theme for this year was a formal ball, and it looks like I was right. We split up, Leaf and Gary and Ash and I, and went to the dance floor. When we got to the dance floor, the DJ said that the spotlight will land on someone, and that someone will sing. Just my luck, the spotlight landed on me. I walked up to the stage, and selected "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne, and started to sing.

**Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne**

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk.**

**She did ballet.**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her.**

**She'd never tell.**

**But secretly she wanted him as well.**

**But all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose.**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes****.**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**

**She turns on TV, guess who she sees?**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends.**

**They already know.**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**

**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**

**We are more than just good friends.**

**This is how the story ends.**

**Too bad that you couldn't see...**

**See the man that boy could be.**

**There is more than meets the eye,**

**I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love.**

**Haven't you heard ****how we rock each other's world?**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.**

At the end of the song, everyone cheered, and I stepped down the stage. Then, I was pulled away by someone that I couldn't see. We arrived at the library, and I discovered that Melody was the one who was pulling at my arm. "How are you more popular than me?!"she screeched in my ear. "How would I not be?" I laughed at her. She growled in anger and slapped me. I gasped at her, and kicked her into the nearest wall. I then stalked out, yelling over my shoulder, "Later, clown girl."

When I got a safe distance away, I broke down crying. I probably had mascara running down my face. The worst part was, I had no idea why. All I knew is that it was because of all these darned feelings. I knew that I couldn't let anyone see me like this, so I started walking towards the nearest empty classroom. Then, I bumped into someone's chest. I quickly backed away, mumbling, "So sorry, I didn't mean to," and dashed to the nearest girl's restroom. A hand then latched onto mine, and I heard Ash's voice ask, "Mist, what's wrong?" I just shook my head and wrenched my hand out of his grip.

I sprinted to the nearest exit, while I wiped the tears away. All the while, I could hear Ash running after me, but I ran to the closest window, letting my wings out, and flew to the roof. I knew that no one would look for me there, so I relaxed and cried my heart out. After a few minutes, I felt just as bad, but I knew that I needed to get a pass to skip school. I flew to the same window and lightly landed on the window sill. I then slipped into the school. What I didn't plan on was a pair of arms encircling me when I stepped onto the linoleum floors.

"Angel, what's wrong? Seriously, I need to know," said Ash. "I-I- I'm sorry Ash, I can't- you can't- No, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll go somewhere else tonight. Just let me go!" I ended up yelling as I used the strenght I was famous at my old school for to break free of his grasp. I then used all the speed I had and raced to the office. This time, I didn't hear Ash running after me. When I got to the office, the secretary took one look at me and told me, "Go home and rest, dearie. You need it." She then sent me a pitying look and let me leave.

I thanked her and scurried off to find some sort of refuge. I flew up and looked around. I spotted a lush, green forest in the distance and flew off in that direction. In the forest, there was a clean, crystal clear river. I lay by it and stared at the sky. I could hear May telling me to not give up, that I could do it, and I whispered, "I can do this, I just need some time." I then realized what a fool I was being. I had just left my charge alone, where the biggest threat was! "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I cursed myself as I flew to school. I then changed my appearance, so no one would recognize me.

Kids poured out of the school, but somehow, I didn't sense Ash in the crowd. "Uh Oh!" I thought. I willed myself to be invisible, and dashed to where I sensed Ash's presence. I soon arrived at the library. "Dang it! Ash probably got cornered by that b- (language) that rabid clown!" was what ran through my mind as I slammed the doors open. In the corner, I saw Melody about to kiss Ash, and him struggling against her. I mustered my strength, and rushed to Ash's aid.

When Ash saw me, he looked like he could hug the life out of me. I pulled Melody off of the poor boy and he fell to the ground, exhausted. I was about to check on him, but I felt Melody pull at my hair. I judo flipped her onto the floor and she yelled at me, "What was that for? My Ashy-poo and I had a moment there, and you just had to go ruin it! You insignificant ant stole him away from me! You - you- you Hell's Angel!" I helped Ash up and faced Melody. "I don't need you to boss me around you Devil! Can't you see he doesn't want you to kiss him! Can't you see that he doesn't need you to bother with his life anymore! Can't you see that he doesn't love you anymore?!" I yelled, but looking at her face I saw the aggravated look on her face. So, I softened up and said," What I mean is, he's moved on with his life. And you should move on too. You don't need to keep loving him when you could find someone else."

I bent down to touch her shoulder seeing her cry but, I was surprised to see that she had madly slapped me in the cheek. She was yelling," He doesn't love me! Well, I'll tell you the truth, he doesn't love you either! He only gets closer to you to get me jealous. Right, Ashy, am I right! Tell me I'm right!" Melody glared at Ash, looking for her one last hope against me, but all she got back was a boy that started away from her. She shouted, "She's your worst mistake Ash Ketchum! She is the worst looking person in the world! Her straight orange hair is nothing compared to my long brown hair! And her tacky green eyes are nothing compared to my sea blue eyes that can melt your heart!" Looking at Melody once more, I could see in her eyes that she wanted to kill me. Then, she tried to.

The last few minutes were brutal. Melody was so mad she screamed in rage," HOW DARE YOU! She shouldn't have you!" She ran towards me and drew out a pocket knife. I started to sprint to the outside, so that I could fly. I made it outside and flew away before she could see me. Melody ran outside and looked around. When she couldn't find me, she dropped her knife into the trash can and walked into the school again. I was Ash's guardian angel so I swiftly flew down and walked through the doors of the school to face Melody.

When I walked in, I saw that she was cornering,about to try to kiss the second time. She was getting closer to him, and I could see that he was really struggling to get out of her grasp. So, I lept in again and kicked her to the lockers. I quickly helped Ash from the floor and we ran.

As we ran, I could sense Ash's hand reaching for mine. So, I awkwardly pulled my hand a little farther from his. When we reached his house. He said to me, "Mist, don't listen to what Melody says, you are really special to everyone. She was completely wrong when she said that I shouldn't have you. I like you Mis…" "Stop!" I said. "You can't like me. I'm your guardian angel. If we fall in love…" I started to cry because I didn't know how to tell Ash. I wanted to love him, I wanted to let him hug me so I wouldn't suffer from this heart break. Yet I couldn't bring myself to. I stuttered out," If we..e fall in lov..e, I w.. go ..toto.." I stopped and shivered huddling myself from the scary thought, but then I kept on going,"Hehehe..hell."

"What?" "You heard me right Ash. I can't love you. I'm sorry." I then turned and ran like the Devil himself was behind me. The minute I came out of school, I summoned a cloud to keep a close eye on Ash and report back to me every night, or if Ash was in trouble. I raced to the forest I was in earlier, and made myself comfortable by the river. I knew that I would have to go back soon, but for now I could rest. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviewers next time get invisible cupcakes! Please R&R!**

**~DPM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! This is the last chapter from Guardian Angel, and I hope you've all enjoyed it! **

* * *

The next day I spent in that forest. I called in at a payphone near the forest to say that I had a fever and couldn't go to school. I loved the forest of little critters and nature but I longed for the feeling of people around me. I wished I could go back to Ash's house but it would be very weird to go back and let him take me in again. I started to build a fire out of the rocks dry grass, and wood I found on the river banks. Then I made myself a vegetarian salad out of blueberries, wild strawberries, lemon grass, clovers, and dandelions. I also made a bowl out of clean grass and my trusty skills in weaving. Then I took the water from the river and put it in the crack-less bowl. I started to boil the clovers, dandelions, and lemongrass over my fire. Then when the wild plants were done, I took them out and used the leftover water as tea to drink during dinner. Before dinner, I decided to go hand- fishing for trout. So, I sat down and tried my best to catch a fish. To my surprise I caught a fat looking fish. Thinking about how the fish followed the river flow. I suddenly thought about Morgan.

I rushed back to my campsite, letting the fish go. I called to the cloud to come back and tell me what it saw and heard. When the cloud got back, it sad that everything was exactly the same. I was so relieved that Ash was safe, I hugged myself. I feel asleep thinking about happy thoughts.

The next day I knew I had to go to school. So, I walked to school enjoying the view. Until I saw Leaf and Gary walking alone. It was not like them to leave Ash out, unless… I fast-walked over to them. Leaf and Gary looked surprised that I didn't know. " You didn't know that Ash is being a jerk? I thought that's why you left! We thought you were heartbroken after Ash got…" We were interrupted by the laugh of to people. A boy and a girl. I turned around and saw the thing that broke my heart.

When I first saw it, I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real. It was real. Ash was holding hands with Melody and Melody was holding a bouquet of roses. I ignored Ash and Melody and turned around to tell Leaf," Keep going." So, she did. "After Ash got back together with Melody. Ash has never been like this to Melody, even when she was with him before they broke up. She seems to have Ash under a spell." As soon as Leaf said that, I changed the whole way I saw Melody. "A spell." I whispered through my shocked, muffled breath. As they walked past us, Ash didn't even acknowledge our presence. Melody shot me a smug look that said, "From now on, Ash is mine, and always will be." From that moment on, I was determined to find out what had happened to the real Ash Ketchum.

The next few weeks at school, I felt like there was no one that cared anymore. Gary and Leaf were there for me, but I realized how much I needed Ash next to me. He had really turned into a total jerk to Leaf, Gary, and I, but I still didn't give up in finding out what happened to him. He looked like he had been enchanted, that's for sure, but by who I still wasn't positive. It could've been anyone.

One day while I was at study hall, a note appeared on my table. It had one word in shaky handwriting, "Melody". It was then it hit me. Melody was the one. I remembered the story about the guardian angel who broke the black rule, and it was one who had guarded Ash.

* * *

Beginning of Flashback...

It was the story of an angel. She was beautiful, blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was somewhat like Aphrodite because of her kindness and passion for love, but deep inside of her was jealousy and anger ready to be let out like the Devil. She wanted to see what Earth looked like so she went down to Earth to become a guardian angel. She knew the rules very well and vowed to do what the rules said to do. She met her charge and her heart skipped a beat. She no longer remembered the Black Rule and she cast a love spell on him. They were a couple but since no one can control love, her spell wasn't as strong and it would wear off later. One night, while she were sleeping, she was brought to Hell. There she was brought to the Devil himself.

There the Devil asked her," Did you really think that love was that easy? You can't just put a spell on him as an angel. Yet as a dark angel you can. She was happy about that thought but then the Devil warned," You will find that he will love someone else. And you will do things beyond things to kill her and get revenge on your charge and the world. " She agreed to this thought and because of this she was sent back to Earth. Before she did, the Devil said," You can start using your powers in 5 months, if you start early. You will become weak. Even though she knew that the Devil was correct, she wanted to check on her charge and make him love her again. She tried her powers but then she remembered what the Devil said. She would wait until then so that her charge could " love" her again.

End Flashback...

* * *

That would explain everything about what I heard when I first met Ash. " Another one" he had said. Also what I heard about how Melody compared me and her in the fight at school. Her description was just like the one in the story. Not all is lost if Ash was able to write this, and now all I needed was for me to confront her. I was almost there, just a little farther, and Ash would be back.

The next day, I went up to Melody in study hall to confront her once and for all. I went up to her and said, "I know who you are, you Hell's Devil! You…" Melody looked surprised and shouted,"Well lets go outside to fight." Then she added in a whisper," You don't want anyone to know about the true you. Right?" So, we settled it outside.

"You can't just put a spell on Ash for him to love you. You're not playing fair!" I said in rage. Morgan looked sad for a moment but then she yelled," Well, then why are you defending him?! Are you in love too? Has the Devil paid you a visit? Oh, are you sad because your crush defies you? Did my Ashy-poo break your heart?" Melody taunted. I wanted to yell back, but all that happened was tears down my face. " I'm not fair huh? Well I'll tell you what's not fair!" She suddenly had a flaming ball of red fire in her hands. " LOVE IS NOT FAIR!" Melody yelled as she threw the flaming ball at me. I put my hands up in hope that I had powers. As the flaming ball of fire came closer, my eyes closed. Then, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and I had a glowing, white shield in front of me. I had powers of an angel!

Melody looked really shocked. I heard her murmur, "That's not possible! Only the daughters and sons of a royal angel and a royal dark angel can have stronger powers than the Devil's pride in battles!" I was shocked too! Could it be, mom and dad, angels. No way. Maybe mother and father didn't die they could have just left back to Heaven and Hell! In that minute I had my strongest will to fight. In a few seconds, Melody was laying on the ground. Then there was a blinding light.

I had not planned for the world to glow. I realized that my wings were fully showing and I was dressed in a beautiful long white gown. That shimmered in the sunlight, it was dark black at the very top then it started to turn white at the bottom. At The bottom of my gown and sleeves was golden embroidery. I was glowing like silver luster dust. Melody was gone, maybe even back to Hell forever. I was dressed in a silk white gown and to my embarrassment, Ash kissed me.

There was good and bad sides to this kiss. First the good side: I finally knew Ash liked me, he finally kissed me, and lastly, I got his kiss before I went back to Hell. Bad side: I would go to Hell. Well, I thought I would go to Hell, but I didn't, nothing happened. I found out something I didn't know. Daniel had wings, white feathery wings. He didn't know he had wings before I did though. Somehow he just got wings. (Possibly from mother and father from above.) Then, he and I got transfered to Heaven.

We woke up in a grand room filled with sculptures of angels and precious items. In front of us stood mother and father. They were dressed like regular queens and kings, except mother in white and father in black. They happily greeted Ash and me. And as mom touched my shoulder, she said, "My dear, we've missed you so much. We've been watching over you and May." "I missed you too, but why did you bring us up to Heaven?" I replied.

Father answered my question with delight saying," Misty, dear, we know who you love. Ash loves you too. Your mother and I have noticed how foolish we were to keep you apart and how foolish our rules were. So, we've decided for you and Ash to live in Heaven." I could see Ash blushing, he looked like a red rose. Then he piped up, "But, sir, I have friends on Earth that need me." Father smiled and said," That's okay you can go back to Earth but Misty has to stay in Heaven. I will take your wings too, but when she wants, she can go down to Earth and guard your family and friends. "

Ash started to leave, but he looked back at me. I smiled but I knew I had to stay up here in Heaven. Yet I dared to ask, "Father, Mother, I love you very much, but I'd like to live down Earth for a while and come back. I have made friends, and I want to get a better connection with them. Also, I mighthavesortoffalleninlovewithAsh." I nervously twiddled my thumbs. "So, may I go back to Earth with Ash?" My parents looked at each other, and seemed to be speaking to each other telepathically. Actually, considering that I'm from a family of angels, they probably were. At last they nodded and turned back to us.

"Yes, you may," said my mom with a small smile on her face. "However, if you go to Earth, I cannot guarantee that you can come back up here until you die again. Is that okay?" I nodded yes and embraced them one last time. Then Ash and I walked down a golden spiral staircase that appeared before us. When we got back, we met up with Fallon and Elana. First thing I did was tell them that I was an angel, and they clapped and cheered. They were so happy to know the truth, and to know that Melody finally won't bother them anymore.

So, maybe dying isn't that bad. I became an angel and I fell in love with Ash. I made new friends with Leaf and Gary and made enemies with Melody. I am Hell and Heaven's Angel. The hero of the angels, the savior of devils. I, Misty Waterflower, am Hell's Angel.

* * *

**To all those people who thought May would be back, I'm really sorry! I didn't know what to do with her, so she just remained in in Heaven. Sorry! Anyways, thank you everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! I appreciate them all. I hope you guys will read the stories I've written and the ones I will write. **

**Signing off, **

**~DPA**


End file.
